


special (levi x reader)

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Summary: bad language, slight angst, fluff."hello may i request some fluff? maybe where its snowing really hard and levi's s/o gets caught out in a blizzard and so he searches for her. and then back at base he warms her up by cuddling near the fireplace? or however else you wish to end the story, i just need some fluff after the recent chapter" (chapter 132)female reader, she/her
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 119





	special (levi x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> requested by: anonymous on tumblr

“i just don’t know how i could’ve been so careless“ the black haired girl mumbled while the tips of her fingers grazed over the skin on her neck that was usually covered by her beloved red scarf.  
“don’t worry, mikasa, i’m sure it’ll still be there when the storm’s over“ armin comforted her , patting her shoulder lightly as the cadets gathered around the fire pace in the mess hall. said storm had interrupted their training session earlier that day, delicate little flakes of snow had began to fall half way through a hand-to-hand combat lesson, but when fierce winds had started, everyone hurried inside. it was then that the scarf had been blown away, unbeknownst to everyone until it’s owners frantic searching began.  
y/n could sense just how panicked the younger girl was, being an expert in understanding ackerman emotions, her relationship with levi was a testament to that. it was obvious she was upset, but y/n could see the extent of her worry, which hurt her deeply. despite her fearsome reputation on the battlefield and her fierce protection and defense of eren, mikasa was a sweet girl, and y/n couldn’t help but get attached to her. the similarities between her and her boyfriend were enough to let y/n see her kinder side, her happier side on occasion, but now, it was nowhere to be found, and she couldn’t let that continue.  
levi had already sent her a warning look of “don’t even think about it” when she had brought up the idea of going out to get the scarf for mikasa, the storm was only getting more intense as the hours passed. however he had since left to tackle the mountain of paperwork erwin had assigned him, and y/n was considering doing something she never did, go against him. he was usually right, being the captain and all, but she had her own mind, she didn’t just blindly follow him, their opinions just tended to align. this time however, she found herself grabbing her coat and opening the large door to the headquarters, quickly stepping outside and shutting it before anyone could realize. she held a lantern in her hand, but it did nothing to increase her vision.  
looking around, all she could see was white, all she could hear was the howling of the wind, until levi’s voice, or rather, her mind’s version of it, cut through to her, calling her an idiot and telling her ‘to get the fuck back inside’. shaking her head to dismiss the thoughts, she stepped forward into blindness. the wind pushed and pulled her in all directions, stronger gusts causing her to stumble and take a few moments to collect herself. nevertheless, she continued, she wasn’t doing back inside without the scarf.  
turning her head, she saw a glimpse of something green slightly to her left, the she had made her way to the edge of the forest where they trained with the odm gear. judging by the direction of the wind at the time, the scarf should be over there. she held her arms out infront of her, feeling her way along the bark as she searched for the fabric.  
outside of her pockets, her fingers trembled and ached in the unrelenting cold, but she continued her search. eventually, a flash of red caught her eye, and her shivering was momentarily forgotten as she reached for it. it’s usual warmth was gone, but it’s softness was still comforting to such cold hands. she stuffed it into her pocket and turned back on herself, heading in the direction that was most likely the correct one. her shaking returned and the back of her throat hurt from the cold air, she had to get back inside soon.  
“s-shit” she whispered under her breath as her legs threatened to give in, the storm showing her no mercy. this had been a bad idea, a really, horribly bad idea, and she was in danger. the cold had gotten to her, the coat did nothing to keep it at bay anymore, it matched the temperature due to it’s dampness from the heavy snowfall. her mind was becoming frantic as the time passed, as it ran out. after what felt like twice the time it took her to get to the scarf, she found the forest edge again, trying her best to remember the way.  
‘i came from the… left? no, i turned left, so, right, no- goddamnit’  
her mind raced and failed to notice her body’s descent, only realizing when her face met the snowy ground. this was not good. levi’s voice returned, screaming at her to get up and get back inside, however her urge to curl up into a ball was louder. she held her knees to her chest, the lantern resting near her face was the last thing she saw before her eyes fluttered shut.  
“fucks sake, brat, come on, don’t close your damn eyes, come on, idiot, y/n, y/n! Y/N! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”  
finally opening her eyes, she saw the real levi crouched infront of her freezing body, shaking her arm vigorously to keep her awake. she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, she just stared up at him, admiring his face as she loved to do. he was so pretty, his eyes were so lovely, she loved him. he’s so great. he was so strong. he was so warm. he was carrying her inside. it took her mind a while to catch up to what was happening, but hearing his quickened heartbeat brought her back to some level of reality.  
reaching the door, he pushed on the handle with his elbow and kicked it open, hurrying in and heading to the mess hall after closing it again.  
“oi, brats, get up. kirstein, springer, go get the spare blankets, braus, arlert, make some tea, mikasa, take better care of your shit. i’m not having l/n die because of your damn scarf.”  
the girl stared at her captain in confusion as others hurried to their assigned jobs, glancing between him and his freezing girlfriend, wondering why she looked so unwell. as y/n reached inside her coat pocket, however, her eyes softened when they met with the familiar crimson of her beloved scarf.  
“h-here, mikasa, was in the tr-tree”  
standing and walking towards the couple, many thoughts rushed through her head, did she really just risk her life for her scarf? why would she do that? why would anyone do that for a scarf, for her scarf, for her? she took it and stared into her e/c eyes, the ones that answered the questions in her own with a single expression, one that she hadn’t seen since the last day she spent with her mother. it both broke and warmed the young girl’s heart as she cradled the damp scarf, stepping to the side to allow levi to carry his girlfriend through the hall, to the staircase.  
“…thank you,” she all but whispered as they disappeared through the door, y/n’s weak smile over levi’s shoulder was, surprisingly, returned by the teenager.  
-  
his grip on her slowly warming body was tight, tighter than usual, similar to that of the one he held her in after a particularly hard expedition. he stroked her hair as her face nuzzled deeper into his neck, breathing in his clean scent. the supplies the cadets had left in the captains quarters before returning to their friends were helping her body temperature return to normal, as was levi. the extra blankets, the gentle, comforting flames from the fireplace in their room, and his hold on her were warming her from the outside, and the tea and his words were working from the inside. he was still mumbling to her, at her, rather. is words sounded hash and uncaring, but y/n could translate their true meaning.  
“why the fuck would you be so stupid?” = “you could’ve gotten hurt, or worse”  
“tch, you’re fucking freezing” = “i’m worried about you”  
“don’t even think about pulling shit like that again” = “i don’t want to loose you”  
the truth is, levi was loving, caring and kind, but in his own, uniquely levi way. it took a special type of person to understand this, to learn to speak his love language, and as she led there in his embrace, slowly allowing her eyes to shut in the comfort of increasing warmth, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world that she was able to do that.


End file.
